The analysis of user's behavior in order to personalize targeted data is a growing field. Targeted data is especially important for advertisement, usually, shopping data is analyzed in order to produce special offers which are targeted to specific shopping pattern.
United states patent U.S. Pat. No. 8,140,391 claims computer implemented method for selecting items for a user using analysis of previous user behavior. However, this patent does not uses any physiological parameters for the selection process, it only derives its recommendation from past behaviors.
United states patent U.S. Pat. No. 8,078,470 claims a method and means for indicating emotional response using physiological parameters. However, this patent does not make any use of the identified emotional state of the subject.
There is therefore a long unmet need for a method and mean that will be able to use physiological parameters in order to improve the selection of targeted data.